The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of Hesperaloe parviflora, more commonly known as Texas red yucca. The new variety has long purple-red stems with yellow and pink flowers.
Particularly in Southwestern United States, prolonged drought conditions and extended periods of extreme heat temperatures have expanded the commercial market for attractive, drought-tolerant, and vigorous ornamental plants. ‘Coral Glow’ provides a vibrant addition to landscapes.
‘Coral Glow’ was selected from several seedlings as the result of a cross between two garden plants. The female parent is Hesperaloe parviflora ‘Yellow’ (which is commercially available, unpatented) and the male parent is a Hesperaloe parviflora pink-red flowered specimen of unknown genetics (which is commercially available, unpatented). ‘Coral Glow’ was first asexually reproduced via tissue culture in Olympia, Wash. The tissue culture process involved taking meristem tissue from un-opened flower buds of the original plant and placing it onto agar using standard tissue culture protocols. ‘Coral Glow’ is moderately responsive to the tissue culture process, but is not as prolific as other cultivars, based on the lab's experience with the yellow flowered seed parent.